The Sands of Time
"The Sands of Time" is the twenty-first episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Marc Drotman and Eric Molina. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 13, 2004. __TOC__ Overview The Xiaolin Warriors get a warning from Omi's future self to get the Sands of Time, but when Jack Spicer gets it first, he collects all the evilest people from the past and himself from the future. He uses his future self's knowledge of the locations of the Shen Gong Wu to beat the Xiaolin before they can get to them. When the Ruby of Ramses reveals itself, the Xiaolin must defeat Jack Spicer and his future self. Synopsis The episode starts with the Xiaolin monks fighting and beating Jack Spicer's new robots, the Cheer-bots. Then a meteor comes and hits the temple grounds, revealing a message from Omi, except this Omi is far older. He says that evil has taken over and that the only way to stop it is with the Sands of Time. After Jack goes, Omi and gang are told by Master Fung, that the Sands of Time is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to travel in time. Therefore, Omi and company fly around the world searching and see a pyramid with the title "Sands of Time". It then cuts to Jack and Wuya, and she senses the Sands of Time. While searching, Raimundo and company see it, and he gets the Sands of Time. They are surrounded by guards and beat them. A giant mummy then attacks them, and they beat him, but they were all just actors, and the Sands of Time was the name of the show, and the Sands that Raimundo got was a fake. Dojo then senses the Sands of Time but cannot fly so they take a jet plane. After the plane, they arrive back at the temple, but when they enter they see Jack Spicer with the Shen Gong Wu (it was hidden in the temple). Jack goes to his home, and he praises himself and uses the Sands of Time. He arrives at the dinosaur era and realizes he went too far back and travels in time collecting the strongest evil-doers, creating his "Evil Dream Team". He then goes back to Wuya and shows her his complete team of evil-doers. He has recruited Attila the Hun, Blackbeard the Pirate, Billy the Kid, and Mrs. Cornhaven (Jack's first-grade teacher). Omi and the others are hiding in the vent and jump out demanding the Sands of Time. They fight the evil-doers and lose. Jack laughs madly, but the monks use Dragon-X Kumei Formation to beat the evil-doers, and Clay ties them up. Jack uses the Sands of Time and comes back saying he took a year off and disappears with his gang of evil. After the Xiaolin Warriors leave, Jack comes back presenting to Wuya old Jack (very old Jack). Dojo and company are flying, and he lands where the new Shen Gong Wu, the Sweet Baby Among Us, should have been. They see a card from Jack and wonder how he got there so fast. They see him with old Jack and realize that old Jack knows the location of every Shen Gong Wu. They also listen to the conversation of the two Jacks and find out they have to get the Ruby of Ramses. Dojo says he saw it in the Sands of Time theater, and they fly back to Egypt. The director gets angry with them, Jack comes, and they start fighting. Omi runs off using the Shroud of Shadows, stealing the Sands of Time from where Jack stowed it. He returns with old Omi, and the two of them touch the Ruby of Ramses at the same time as the Jacks, starting a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. The Omis wager the Third-Arm Sash and Thorn of Thunderbolt against the Mantis Flip Coin and Monkey Staff. First to get to the top of the pyramid maze wins. In the first level, everyone is lost until Jack sees the entrance to the next level. He tries to fly there with his Heli-Bot but fails. The Omis see the Jacks going to the next level and run for the platform, but the ground starts to collapse. Old Omi starts to fall, but Omi catches him with the Third-Arm Sash. In the next level, both teams reach the platform at the same time and start fighting. Old Omi uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt to blast the two Jacks out of the maze. Omi and old Omi reach the top first and win the showdown. They arrive at the temple and say good-bye to old Omi, who returns to the future, taking the Sands of Time with him so that no harm will come from its use. The episode ends with Omi saying he knows where old Omi would have hidden it. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Pyramid Maze Both Omis and Both Jacks touch the Ruby of Ramses at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. The Omis wager the Third Arm Sash and Thorn of Thunderbolt against the Jacks' Monkey Staff and Mantis Flip Coin. The game is decided to be a race to the top of the pyramid maze. When the showdown starts, a pyramid rises out of the ground and splits into 3 layers. The Ruby of Ramses is floating at the top. The Omis and Jack begin running through the maze, searching for the portal to the next level. Jack tries to cheat and fly through the red maze above the level, but it blows up the helipack. The Omis encounter a mummy, which Old Omi destroys, only to find the Jacks have reached the next level. The ground starts crumbling on the first level, and the Omis barely make it to the second level. The Omis and Jacks continue to search on the second layer, and they both find the portal at the same time. On the way up the portal, the Omis and Jacks are trying to push the other one off. On the third level, Old Omi uses the Thorn of Thunderbolt to knock the Jacks out of the pyramid. The Omis then reach the Ruby of Ramses at the top, winning the showdown. Voice Cast References Trivia Apparently, Jack thinks that one of the evilest people in the world is his first grade teacher Ms. Cornhaven One of the members of Jack's "Evil dream team" was Billy the Kid, which could be a reference to one of the same-named works of the real life San Francisco Reneissance poet Jack Spicer Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown